


Sueños sin cumplir

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Family Drama, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Cuando la perdedora y el popular se unen... se espera que sean una pareja exitosa y envidiable. Rachel jamás espero que al final sería una perdedora viviendo en Ohio con Finn. AU - posibles OCC, no todo es malo ;)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Kudos: 5





	Sueños sin cumplir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Glee me pertenece, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento y porque algunas ideas no me dejan en paz.
> 
> N/A: Solo algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Epilogue de Justin Hurwitz.

Hay días en los que Rachel se pierde en sus pensamientos, en los que deja de prestar atención de lo que sucede a su alrededor, su mente la llena de preguntas de las que no siempre tiene las respuestas deseadas.

¿En qué momento sus sueños se desvanecieron y dieron paso a la desgracia de su vida?

¿Fue cuando se empeñó en tener a Finn para ella? ¿Cuándo Jesse entró en su vida por orden de Shelby? ¿Cuándo perdió las primeras regionales importantes de su vida? ¿Cuándo daño a Sunshine y la envió a aquella casa de crack? ¿Fue aquella tarde en que Finn la besó en las Nacionales y no lograron quedar en los primeros diez lugares? ¿Cuándo rechazó la propuesta de Jesse aquel día alegando que su futuro era estar al lado de Finn? ¿El día de su compromiso? ¿O cuando Quinn llegó a la recepción y la boda se llevó a cabo?

¿En qué momento exacto fue el inicio?

El día de su boda, en vez de ser el más feliz, fue el más triste. Sus padres se negaron a ser partícipe, ellos alegaron estar en desacuerdo con sus precipitadas decisiones, que sí anhelaba casarse con Finn, él debía de comprender y esperarla hasta que terminaran sus estudios en el bachillerato e ingresara a la universidad de artes, ya fuese en Julliard o NYADA.

Su sueño, desde que tiene memoria, siempre ha sido el de vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York y triunfar en Broadway, tener un bonito y elegante apartamento, que cuando saliese a la calle, las personas que caminaran a su alrededor, la reconocerían y la pediría una foto, un autógrafo, y que ella amablemente se los daría, porque siempre le ha encantado recibir atención, que hagan notar su gran talento para actuación y el canto, tres papeles ella quería interpretar, tres papeles icónicos y de gran éxito.

Los sueños nunca mueren, pero no siempre se cumplen. Rachel duda que alguna vez llegue a vivir en la ciudad de las estrellas.

Rachel intentó controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando su hija caminó hacia ella, sonriendo y parloteando sobre lo emocionada que estaba de comenzar el preescolar, Rachel finalmente tendría más tiempo libre para conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo y apoyar a Finn con los gatos del hogar, ya que aún continúan compartiendo la casa con Burt y Carole. Ellos fueron demasiado amables al darles la vieja habitación de Finn, no siempre estaban presentes y la casa se sentía vacía desde que Kurt y Blaine se fueron a Nueva York a perseguir sus sueños.

Kurt…

Él una vez en el pasado le pidió que se fuera con ellos, que podían turnarse y cuidar de la pequeña Elyn, para que ella pudiese ir a las audiciones y forjar su propio camino. Rachel rechazó esa idea, su destino era continuar viviendo con Finn por el resto de sus días, como su juraron el uno al otro el día de su vida. Rachel jamás sería capaz de separar a un padre de su hija, aunque Finn no mostrase mucho interés en su hija, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se queda hasta el final del día en el taller de Burt, trabajando tiempo extra para intentar llegar a finales de mes, saldar las deudas y ahorrar para el futuro de Elyn.

Tomó la mano de su hija y se encaminaron al viejo carro de su esposo, esperando que funcionase y no la dejase en medio del camino. Después de meses, sus padres estaban visitando Ohio, y le llamaron para reunirse y convivir con su hija, diciendo que tenían más regalos para ella. Rachel también los extrañaba mucho, lloró demasiado cuando ellos le explicaron que vendieron su casa y se estaban trasladando a otra ciudad, confirmando sus temores de que ella daría todo su tiempo a Finn y su matrimonio.

Ella rechazó el dinero que intentaron darle de la venta de la casa, Finn se sintió reacio cuando intentaron apoyarlos en su mala situación financiera, al final terminaron viviendo en aquel viejo apartamento de Ohio, en el que Rachel era feliz por tener a Finn a su lado, no le importaban los viejos muebles o los feos colores que adornaban la habitación. Hasta que los corrieron porque Finn no pagó la renta para pagar las ecografías del bebé y el paquete de maternidad, hasta que no quedó de otra que aceptar la caridad de Carole, nunca de sus padres.

Finn ya no era el mismo adolescente, el guapo mariscal de campo de quien se enamoró en el Bachillerato, no era aquel chico con el que cantó y bailó, no, él también se amargo después de que perdiera su beca de fútbol, la carta de rechazo -en un intento de ser cortés- decía explícitamente que Finn no contaba con las capacidades suficientes para que la Universidad pagase una beca completa, a diferencia de Noah, quien sí logró ser aceptado y logró salir de Ohio, en el camino se llevó a Santana con él, y por las publicaciones en sus redes sociales, ahora la pasan viajando.

Muchas veces en el pasado, para levantarse la autoestima tras un día malo en la escuela, Rachel se dijo que ser una cheerio no la llevaría a ningún lado, estaban destinada al fracaso, ya que esa popularidad se desvanecerá con el tiempo, y ella estaba destinada a la grandeza, teniendo asistencia y calificaciones perfectas, ahora estaba atrapada en la ciudad de Ohio. Mientras que aquel trío de porristas tiene una mejor vida que la suya. Quinn fue a la universidad y se reencontró con Sam, Noah y Santana, quien era una entrenadora de educación física en el bachillerato e incluso Brittany. Cuando Artie tuvo su primera oportunidad de convertirse en un director de vídeos, hizo de Brittany su estrella de baile, la rubia tenía grandes habilidades para moverse, a pesar de ser muy distraída.

De Tina y Mercedes, quienes eran sus amigas más cercanas en la actualidad, no podía decir lo mismo. Ambas chicas terminaron la universidad local con trabajos poco esperanzadores dentro de Ohio, ninguna persiguió sus sueños, una vez a la semana suelen reunirse para conversar sobre los viejos tiempos, pero la poca alegría se desvanece cuando se dan cuenta del fracaso de sus vidas.

Rachel ama a su hija con todo su corazón, la ama como Shelby nunca lo hizo con ella, pero sus sueños siempre fueron más allá que ser una madre adolescente. Ella no quería ser madre a tan temprana edad, no, iba a ser madre luego de convertirse en una estrella en Broadway, cuando contase con una carrera y una estabilidad económica para darle una gran vida y educación a su hija, Finn arruinó esos sueños cuando se retiró la protección sin decirle, Rachel lo odio, pero cuando él mostró felicidad por el embarazo inesperado, lo perdonó.

_Una vez más._

* * *

Ha transcurrido todo un año desde la última visita de Kurt a Ohio. En el pasado, siempre fue una tradición con sus padres ver los premios Tony, emocionarse con las entrevistas y hacer debates entre los tres por las palabras que los actores dirían de sus interpretaciones, y lo complicado y gratificante que fue dar vida a sus personajes, le encantaba escuchar y ver a los directores que hablaban sobre el trabajo en equipo y las oportunidades que se presentaron.

Finn nunca los ve con ella, pero esa noche es la excepción.

Kurt llamó hace dos semanas para decir que le estarían dando unos minutos y que aparecería en televisión con Blaine, Burt decidió preparar una pequeña convivencia en familia. Las botanas y refrescos, más bien la cerveza, fueron colocadas sobre la mesa del centro y se prepararon para la transmisión en vivo que recién comienza. Rachel se pierde en sus pensamientos y anhela no haber tomado decisiones precipitadas.

¿Qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida?

Como siempre se recalca, ama a su hija, pero no es la vida que deseó para ella.

Burt les pide que guarden silencio por unos momentos, ya que ha recibido un mensaje de Kurt, notificándole que llega su turno de ser entrevistados, pero omite cierta información. No solo son Kurt y Blaine, no, Jesse los acompaña.

Rachel contiene un pequeño gemido al ver a su ex novio de escuela. Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que pudo ser su vida si hubiera aceptado su propuesta, él estaba dispuesto a abandonar UCLA por ella para perseguir sus sueños juntos… pero él sí avanzó y ella se estancó.

Por un segundo siente la tentación de acercarse más a la televisión, que sus dedos tocaran la pantalla y será como tocarlo a él. Escucha su voz, él habla sobre lo complicado que fue al inicio de trabajar con todos, intentando dar el lugar justo para cada uno de sus actores, habla sobre lo orgulloso que está de lo que han logrado, ese trabajo dio frutos y por eso ha sido nominado esa noche, incluido en la categoría de mejor director. Jesse le cede la palabra a Kurt, quien cuenta sobre su experiencia de trabajar con un antiguo enemigo del bachillerato, lo cual saca sonrisas entre los tres hombres y se aliviana un poco la tensión en la sala, nadie dice nada.

La cámara vuelve a enfocarse en Jesse. Lleva una bonita sonrisa sobre su rostro, nota las ojeras que se forman bajo sus ojos y la forma en que sus ojos preciosos ojos azules brillan. En el pasado, él le sonrió de la misma manera. Siempre le gustó la sonrisa que daba mostrando sus dientes, ella aún guarda las fotos de aquellas tiras que se tomaron cuando fueron al concierto de los Wiggles. ¿Él aún tendrá el oso que ella ganó para él? Porque ella sí, ella aun tiene las fotos, el disco que él le compró y el patito que ganó para ella.

Cuando era solo una adolescente que se preocupaba por ser popular y atraer la atención del chico más popular de la escuela.

Jesse era el chico más popular de Carmel, pese a su edad, contaba con una legión de fanáticas… y aunque fue un punto importante en la trama de Shelby, él estuvo con ella. Con la perdedora de McKinley, años después recordó que, durante la estancia de Jesse en la escuela, nadie volvió a molestarla, los granizados se detuvieron, Jacob dejó de acosarla y nadie dejaba comentarios groseros en los vídeos que subía a su página… Él detuvo todo el acoso. Una vez que se fue, todo volvió y Finn nunca la defendió como ella deseaba. Cuando le quitaron el puesto de mariscal de campo, él le dijo que solo era un perdedor más del Glee club.

Una adolescente tonta y ciega.

El presentador los ha despedido y ella no escuchó en que terminó la conversación, pero se niega a mirar a Finn. Han pasado poco más de dos horas desde que inició el evento y Finn se ha retirado, sus padres también y Elyn duerme desde hace rato. Ella trata de controlar el grito de alegría cuando Jesse gana esa noche el premio Tony a mejor director.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas cuando él da el típico discurso cliché de cómo todos deben de perseguir sus sueños, que se vuelven realidad sin importar los baches que se han cruzado en el camino. Por un solo instante, piensa que lo ha dicho por ella, que desde lejos la anima a que continúe con su vida y haga realidad sus metas. No puede soportarlo más, se cubre el rostro con sus manos y llora.

No le importa si vuelva al día en que le lanzan su primer granizado, si es el día en que Jesse le quebró un huevo en la cabeza o si es cuando los derrotó en las regionales, no importa que día, solo quiere volver a ser una chica de dieciséis años con aires de grandeza y arrogancia con sueños, siempre decidida a cumplir.

* * *

Rachel se despierta sobresaltada, grita en medio del sueño, cuando la oscuridad la invade, se abraza así misma y deja que las lágrimas continúen deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su rostro estará pegajoso, pero no le interesa, ya tendrá una excusa para decirle a Finn que solo fue un mal sueño y vuelva a dormir.

—¿Rachel? —Ella siente que los temblores en su cuerpo se detienen, que deja de respirar por un segundo al escuchar la voz de Jesse. ¿Qué rayos hace él en la cama que comparte con Finn?

Temiendo que solo es una mala jugada de su mente, levanta la mirada y observa lo que hay alrededor. No está en casa de Carole, no, está habitación es grande y espaciosa, elegante con pocas cosas alrededor, las cortinas fueron retiradas, permitiendo el resplandor de la luna. Jesse la está mirando.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué día? ¿Qué año? ¿Dónde está su hija? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? Se siente perdida y desorientada. Su mirada se centra en Jesse, es una versión más joven del hombre que ganó el premio Tony la noche anterior.

¿Cuál es el sueño y cuál es la realidad?

—Hey, todo está bien, cariño, no llores —Rachel solloza cuando Jesse la acuna entre sus brazos. Él pasa las manos por su espalda, dándole suaves masajes—. ¿Pesadilla?

—¡Oh, Jesse! —Rachel se aferra a él, se sorprende cuando nota la diferencia en su voz. Es un poco chillona, su voz de adolescente. Sus hombros están desnudos y su cabello suelto, lleva el vestido negro que uso para las nacionales—. ¡Fue una pesadilla horrible!

Está en Nueva York y no lograron clasificar en las nacionales. Perdieron porque Finn la besó en medio de la canción, pero esta vez, en vez de apoyarlo con el alardeo sobre cómo fue el mejor beso de historia, ella se alejó de él y corrió a disculparse con Jesse por ese suceso que nunca debió de ocurrir. Él, al ver que no se calmaba, decidió llevarla a su propia habitación y enfrentarse a sus compañeros más tarde.

El cansancio debió de agotarla y por ende se quedó dormida a su lado. Rachel se aleja un poco de él para mirarlo, debe de ser un sueño muy bueno. Ella pasa su mano sobre su mejilla y una sonrisa se forma sobre su boca, sus labios se encuentran con los de ella al siguiente momento.

—Aún queda un año más, Rachel —Él le susurra luego de que el beso termina—, el siguiente año tienen la oportunidad de ganar.

Honestamente… no le interesa en absoluto lo que ocurra el próximo año, pero asiente. Ninguna palabra sale de su boca. Él se recuesta sobre la almohada y ella recarga su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Los recuerdos comienzan a volver con claridad.

Jesse y ella reanudaron su relación la noche del baile de graduación, él intentó pelear con Mr. Schue para que le permitiera un solo en las nacionales, todo iba bien hasta que el profesor cambió de táctica -como siempre- al último momento y se fue por el dueto con Finn. Jesse y ella están juntos… son una pareja. Conquistaran Broadway un día, juntos. Harán realidad sus sueños juntos.

Aquel futuro imaginario fue solo una horrible pesadilla.


End file.
